


【顾长】云岫 四 《素时》

by mulanmulan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 杀破狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulanmulan/pseuds/mulanmulan
Summary: 合集云岫第四篇，车
Relationships: 义父子
Kudos: 5





	【顾长】云岫 四 《素时》

一瞬间，少年的脸上如万千春花齐齐绽放，光彩流转到令人不可逼视。他心中一时甜蜜，一时酸涩，思索了半响，还是忍不住道:“子熹。” 

顾昀懒洋洋道:“嗯？” 

“我是将他想象成你。” 

顾昀:“……” 

他万万想不到，会是这样的一句话。一时间，课堂上侃侃而谈的顾老师也哑口无言，满腔的温柔爱怜，此刻却无论如何也排不出个子丑寅卯。 

于是他一把扯过人搂在怀里，不由分说吻了下去。 

这一次，长庚意外地没有拒绝。他紧紧闭着眼，任由那人予取予求。他甚至伸出双臂揽住顾昀，主动与人唇齿交缠，他太渴望顾昀了，恨不能就此天荒地老，一夜白头。 

他再次闭了眼，破釜沉舟道:“子熹，要我。” 

“嘶……”顾昀倒吸一口气凉气，身体立竿见影起了变化。他唯恐自己操之过急，会吓坏怀中的人，忍着肿胀的欲望艰难道: 

“你确定？”   
“确定。”   
“想好了？”   
“想好了。”   
“我不会再给你后悔的机会了。” 

“啰嗦。”长庚终于不耐烦某人的婆婆妈妈，一把拉下人，二人跌跌撞撞一路啃咬着，好歹滚到了卧室床上。 

长庚今天似乎格外急躁，一整天的患得患失使得他像个没有安全感的孩子，只有紧紧抱着顾昀，用啃咬的力度吻着顾昀，才能确认人是真实存在的。 

两人皆是气息不稳，一个吻接得像是在打架。顾昀趁机去解长庚的扣子，奈何越是急切，那扣子越是像和他作对一般怎么也解不开。顾昀不耐烦地眯了眯眼，下一刻，“嗤”地一声，他粗暴地一把扯开和他作对的衣服，负隅顽抗的扣子们顿时寿终正寝，四处逃散。 

“子熹，你……唔……” 

顾昀不给长庚抗议的机会，俯身堵住他的唇。他温柔含着身下人的唇瓣，耐心地舔吮，仿佛是生怕有自己照顾不到的地方一样，舌伸进长庚嘴里，探查敌情一样扫荡过人嘴里的每一个角落，长庚受不得这样的对待，整个人融化了一般，化成一滩没骨头的人形湖水，任顾昀予取予求。 

顾昀终于喘着气放开了长庚，二人的唇角扯出一丝暧昧的银线，他眯着好看的桃花眼，深深看着身下的人，半响才没头没脑丢出一句:“你完了。” 

长庚的眼睛亮得吓人，平时微带蓝色的眸子此刻悄然转深，像是块乌沉沉自带磁性的黑曜石，让人心甘情愿被吸引，被溺毙。 

“子熹，我爱你。” 

顾昀无声地抽了一口气，被这几个字逼得浑身的欲望爆炸般生疼，他忍无可忍，粗暴地剥掉彼此的衣服，果然两人的欲望此刻都高高耸立，无声叫嚣着想要被满足。 

顾昀用自己的性器去蹭长庚的，满意地听到那人难耐地呻吟了一声，像是被烫到一般剧烈颤抖。 

他玩心顿起，故意让二人的性器互相摩擦，果然，长庚受不得，呜咽一声，浑身雪白的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。 

顾昀又何尝不是在拼命忍耐着肿胀到爆炸的欲望，恨不能就这样埋身长庚体内，不管不顾地干他——他实在是忍耐了太久了。 

然而他到底记着身下人的稚嫩，想给他一个最完美最不留遗憾的第一次。因此他尽量克制着自己的急切，唇温柔地蜻蜓点水一样，吻过长庚的下巴，吻过不安的喉结，坏心眼地啃咬着美丽的锁骨，一路来到胸前的两个樱桃之上。 

顾昀磨了磨牙，似乎是在思考怎么吃这两颗樱桃一样，长庚不安地调整了一下姿势，还没反应过来，就“嗷”地一嗓子叫出声来。 

顾昀狠狠地嘬着一颗樱桃，像是有仇般吸吮啃咬，长庚猛地呼吸一窒，条件反射般绷紧身体，下体的欲望不由吐了点水，他呼吸一下子急促了起来。 

这反应大大地取悦了顾昀，他疼完了这颗，生怕冷落了那颗，故技重施吸吮啃咬，一只手还恰到好处地揉捏着另一颗。 

长庚绷紧了身体，难耐地呻吟:“子，子熹……别……啊！” 

顾昀一只手揉捏着樱桃，另一只手使坏一般，一把握住了长庚肿胀的性器上下套弄起来。 

“啊……哈……啊……子熹，求你……别……” 

长庚错乱到语无伦次，一时不知是该求人立即停止，还是该求他狠狠疼爱自己，一时在冰火两重天的欲望里苦苦纠结着。 

忽然他像是再忍耐不得，咸鱼一般弓起腰，在顾昀一阵快似一阵的套弄下彻底无法控制自己，他抬头去够顾昀的唇，此时大脑一片空白，只是本能地觉得，就这样死在人身下也无憾。 

顾昀察觉到长庚快到了，俯下身，施舍他一个居高临下的吻。 

“唔……”这个缠绵以沫的吻使得长庚的身和心都得到最大程度的满足，他再把不住精口，浑身痉挛着交代在顾昀手里。   
长庚浑身脱力，喘息着一下子跌回床上，被顾昀眼疾手快伸手垫了下脑袋。他看着长庚大口喘气的样子，瞳孔蓦然紧缩，仿佛是在嘲笑：“不经事的小崽子。” 

然后他伸手，把长庚喷出的精液一股脑抹在人后庭，紧接着一根手指不由分说钻了进去。长庚刚发泄完，因此只是不自在地扭了扭腰，很快他就感觉到，第二根手指也进去了，当第三根手指也进去的时候，长庚还未平缓的呼吸再次急促起来。 

“子……子熹，啊！你，你等等，等下……” 

顾昀觉得，自己再不发泄真的就要原地自爆，因此他绷紧了声线，艰难地对长庚道：“嘘……别怕，我疼疼你。” 

长庚的脸又猛地红了，他忍耐着身后那人越来越快速的抽插，心头一片柔软的爱怜，他伸出双臂将人拉近，一下一下啄吻着顾昀，故意挺身用自己重新站立起来的性器摩擦顾昀，顶着满脸的通红道：“子熹，要我。” 

顾昀：“……” 

这可是你招我的！ 

他再忍不得，抽出手指，一挺身将自己送了进去。 

长庚死死搂着顾昀精瘦匀称的背，将脸埋在他颈窝处，无声地调整自己的呼吸，好捱过身后阵阵陌生的疼痛。 

顾昀也好过不到哪里去，他担心长庚受不住，因此拼命克制着自己只进了一小半，此刻要进不进地卡在其中，那滋味就别提了。好在长庚很快就适应了身后的异物，颇带难耐地扭了扭腰。 

“嘶！”顾昀倒抽一口气，一鼓作气将自己送到底，嘴上犹不饶人：“小崽子，你作死吗？！” 

长庚不答，挺身细细密密地吻着顾昀耳垂，在他耳边咒语般不厌其烦道：“子熹，好疼，你疼疼我……” 

顾昀被这魔性的念叨逼得再难维持理智，再想到此刻乖乖在身下任自己胡作非为的人是肖想了那么就的长庚，他深吸一口气，一把按住身下人的双腿，不管不顾抽插起来。 

他挺着巨大的性器，毫无技巧地狠狠插入，再整个拔出，在长庚渴望迷离的眼神中再一次整个埋入，长庚体内柔软的肠壁抵死绞缠，犹如他每次看向自己的目光，海藻一样将人团团缠绕，逼得顾昀不得不大口呼吸，才能忍住自己疯狂想干死他的欲望。两人都是呼吸急促紊乱，谁也没有力气去说多余的话，然而彼此对对方深刻的爱恋，全在这一下又一下打楔子一样亘古神秘的交合中诉说无遗。 

顾昀每一次都咬着牙，将自己一送到底，抵着长庚体内那团柔软的肉狠狠磨砺，他要长庚记住他们交合的每一下，记住抵达他身体深处的人是自己，也只能是自己，记住他们的每一次呻吟，每一次颤抖高潮，记住他们的第一次是如何琴瑟和谐，水乳交融。 

突然身下长庚呼吸再一次急促起来，他故技重施，挺起身向顾昀索吻，奈何这次却没成功。 

顾昀故意再一次死死抵着长庚体内最敏感的一点，坏心眼道：“好长庚，叫哥哥，叫哥哥就给你。” 

长庚：“……” 

顾昀挺身磨了磨：“乖，来，叫一声，叫就喂饱你。” 

长庚眼角早被逼出泪水，透过泪水定定看着顾昀，忽而他脸上笑容如花绽放，软糯糯开口道：“哥……” 

“嘶！” 

顾昀觉得自己要疯了，他一把掐住身下人的腰，马达一样不要命地冲锋陷阵起来。 

卧室内一时充斥各种令人遐思的声音，终于两个人颤抖着闷哼出声，同时攀上高峰，交代在彼此身上…… 

直到结束，顾昀都有一种身在梦中的感觉，这个梦太美好，太不切实际，以至于他以往就连做梦，都不敢放任自己幻想这一幕。 

他斜躺在穿上，胳膊肘撑床，手腕撑下巴，另一只手则有意无意地捻着长庚一撮头发玩儿，睡梦中的长庚睫毛微颤，面容平静，似乎正在做一个好梦。顾昀心念一动，忍不住倾身，在长庚额头深深地印下一个吻: 

“睡吧，长庚，你终于是我的人了。” 

一辈子，都是我的。


End file.
